Tears from Heaven
by Fireyforce
Summary: Song fic to Eric Claptons Tears in Heaven. Tahiri has lost Anakin. How does she handle the pain? What are her thoughts? Here's my insight for those questions. Also a surprise at the end.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan fiction. Even though I wish I did I don't so don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first song fic. It takes place during Star by Star and Dark Journey. It's also kind of an AU fiction considering it doesn't follow the plot line exactly. Hope you enjoy and please R&R. 

Song: Tears in Heaven by: Eric Clapton

**************************************************************************

Tahiri's nerve cells shot pain through her whole body as she saw her beloved fall. She simply couldn't believe that he was dead. Surely he would get back up and run to her and tell her he was fine.

_ ****_

Would you know my name

If I saw you in Heaven?

Tahiri broke free of Jacen's grasp and ran to Anakin.

"Anakin, Anakin! You must wake up," Tahiri wailed, "I never even got to tell you I love you." Hot tears began to wind their way down Tahiri's cheeks. She tried to stop their flow, but they just kept coming.

**__**

Would it be the same

If I saw you in Heaven?

"Tahiri, we have to leave now or Anakin's sacrifice will have been in vain!" Jaina yelled from behind a rock.

"We can't just leave him here! We can't let the Vong take him!" Tahiri yelled back. He pain evident in her voice.

"Tahiri, I'll take Anakin's body you run for the ship. Anakin gave his life so that you…we could get away!" Jacen pleaded as he moved to pick up Anakin's limp form.

_"Run Tahiri! I'll always be with you." _a voice much like her beloved Anakin's whispered in her ear. _"Run!"_

**__**

I must be strong

And carry on,

Tahiri jumped and bounded towards the ship. She looked back long enough to see Jacen grab Anakin's body and a whole host of Vong warriors charge at him.

*Tahiri don't worry I'll get Anakin onto the ship. Just keep going* Jacen shouted at her through the Force. By now Tahiri, Jacen and Anakin were the only remaining three outside of the ship.

Tahiri ran the last few feet to the ship and jumped on. She then turned around to help Jacen. The Vong were gaining ground on the wounded Jedi and Tahiri suddenly feared that he wouldn't make it to the ship.

**__**

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in Heaven.

With only a few more feet between Jacen and the ship Jacen threw Anakin's body on board. No sooner had he done so than he was tackled by the three score Vong that had been hot on his tail.

"NO!!" Tahiri heard Jaina scream as she saw her twin brother meet the Vong. Zekk had to hold her back so she didn't jump out and try to save Jacen. "Zekk, let me go! I have to save Jacen!"

"Jaina, you go out there and you won't help anyone. You're the best fighter I know Jay, but you go out there and you won't be coming back. Anakin died so that we could get out and Jacen chose to give his life to that we could get away. You go and help him you'll only betray him Jaina. Lowie, hit the thrusters, get us off this rock!" Zekk held onto Jaina fiercely, not willing to let go until they had cleared Myrkrr. 

"Why didn't you let me go, Zekk? I know it wasn't just because of what you said though that might have been par of it." Jaina asked Zekk. 

"Because I love you Jaina. Simple as that I couldn't stand to lose you and Jacen had been telling me that if something happened on that mission to make sure you got out."

**__**

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in Heaven?

Tahiri sat in the sick bay with her knees at her chest and her head cradled in her arms weeping. Her love had been ripped away from her and now she would never see him again. 

"Anakin why did you have to leave me? Why couldn't you have gone into a healing trance?" Her mind burned with these questions that would go unanswered for all eternity.

**__**

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in Heaven?

Soon the survivors landed back on Hapes. The first person to greet them as they came off the ship was Leia, followed closely by Han. The tear stains on Leia's cheeks began to glisten brightly as Zekk and Cihgal carried Anakin's body out of the ship.

Leia embraced Jaina and Tahiri feeling both young women's grief.

"It doesn't get easier does it mom?" Jaina asked.

"What doesn't get easier?"

"Seeing someone, _feeling_ someone die."

"No, it doesn't."

**__**

I'll find my way

Through day and night

'Cause I know I can't stay

Here in Heaven

Anakin's funeral was held two days after the Jedi had returned. Now all that remained of the New Republic gathered to bid farewell and to bury one of its young heroes. Han stood behind Leia supporting her as he himself leaned on a pillar for support. Luke and Mara with Ben stood to the left of Leia. Jaina and Zekk stood on Leia's right. Tahiri watched through blurred vision, she couldn't keep the tears from coming. The pain inside was to hard for her to ignore.

*I'll do it tonight* she thought, keeping her mind as small in the Force as possible *I can't take this pain any longer*.

**__**

Time can bring you down,

Time can bend your knees.

Time can break your heart,

Have you begging please, begging please.

After the funeral Tahiri ran crying back to her room. That funeral made it final, Anakin wasn't coming back. The pain in her heart nearly tore her apart. She had been hoping beyond hope that somehow Anakin would return to her. But after two and a half days of hoping Tahiri's heart gave out. All hope for herself and the war seemed to fly out the window.

Finally Tahiri reached her door. She looked around the quiet hall for the last time. *Don't cry for me. Soon, I'll be where I belong.* Tahiri opened the door, entered and force locked it behind her.

**__**

Beyond the door,

There's a peace I'm sure,

Tahiri walked over to her bed. She sat down and opened her bedside table. Inside was a simple Makii wood box. She withdrew the box and placed it on her lap. As she let out a slow breath she opened the box. What she revealed was a dagger with a silver handle. The blade was razor sharp and lethally powerful.

Tahiri took the handle in her hand and turned the blade so that it faced her. She placed the tip of the blade just above her heart at a forty five degree angle

**__**

And I know there'll be no more

Tears in Heaven.

Just as she was about to thrust the blade into her flesh she heard a voice. Distant and sad. As though her death would bring more pain to the voice than its own.

_"Tahiri! Stop, don't kill yourself! Its not your time."_

"Anakin?" Tahiri's voice wavered as a wave of fresh tears trailed their way down her cheeks. Her hand was pushed away from her chest by what felt for all the world like Anakin.

_"Tahiri, please don't,"_ Anakin begged as he put his arm around her shoulders, _"It's not your time."_

"It wasn't your time either Anakin."

_"No, you're right it wasn't, but I wasn't going to live after what I had put my body through," _Tahiri tried to say something, but Anakin hushed her, _"No trance could have healed me."_

"Anakin, I can't be here alone. I've lost my parents, my clan on Tatooien, friends and now you. How much more pain must I endure, Anakin?" Tahiri was crying again through gritted teeth. She couldn't take this, it felt like Anakin was rejecting her.

_"Tahiri, I'll always be with you. You'll find another man to love I promise."_

"No, I won't I'll only ever love you."

_"Tahiri, I know you don't believe me now, but with time you'll love again. I've seen it, trust in the force and all things will be possible."_

Tahiri felt a slight pressure on her lips then nothing. *All things are possible through the Force huh?* She had a sudden idea that sounded ludicrous, but just might work if what Anakin said was correct. She picked up her light saber and Anakin's light saber and ran to the grave where Anakin's body had just been buried.

**__**

Would you know my name

If I saw you in Heaven?

The freshly turned earth was damp and soft under Tahiri's bare feet as she stood at the edge of Anakin's grave. Tahiri knelt down and ignited Anakin's silver/blue saber (A/N: I can't recall what color either sabers are. Don't kill me.) 

"Through the Force all things are possible," Tahiri placed the weapon so that it was standing straight up in the dirt. Then she lit her light saber. The silver/blue glow of Anakin's light saber played with the pale gold glow of Tahiri's light saber as she spoke. "Through love you'll find your way back to me." she whispered as she placed her saber next to Anakin's.

**__**

Would it be the same

If I saw you in Heaven?

Once Tahiri had said those words the wind picked up and swirled around her. A dust cloud almost like a twister formed around the grave. Through it all Tahiri just knelt on the grave with her eyes closed praying that Anakin would return. The ground at her knees opened and a fine powder lifted from the ground. The powder began to swirl with the wind and take shape. As suddenly as the wind had started it stopped. Tahiri opened her eyes and found that both light sabers were laying at her knees turned off. Soon she felt hands placed on her shoulders. When she looked up she was greeted by the most daring pair of blue/grey eyes this side of Correllia. A smile that had been obviously inherited lit the rouges face.

"Anakin? Is it really you?" Tahiri asked. Not sure if she could believe her plan had worked.

"Yes Tahiri, it's me. Your plan worked. I told you that you would find love again."

Tahiri just chuckled, "And I told you that I would only ever love one man. You." Tahiri hugged Anakin and started crying violently. 

"Shh, Tahiri, please don't cry. I'm here and I'm not ever going to leave you again." Anakin said as he hugged Tahiri fiercely.

"How can you promise me that Ani? You're not invincible." Tahiri continued to cry into Anakin's shoulder invariably soaking his shirt.

"Tahiri, I'll never leave you because I'll always be here," Anakin put his hand over her heart. "I love you Tahiri, please don't cry." He hugged her even more tightly as though if he let go she might be swept away on a breeze. 

"I love you too Anakin." Tahiri said then looked up into Anakin's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat all she saw was the love for her there. Slowly Anakin tipped Tahiri's chin up and leaned his head down. Slowly their lips joined in a kiss. Suddenly everything seemed to Tahiri like it would be all right as long as she could stay like this.

**__**

I must be strong

And carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong 

Here in Heave.

**************************************************************************

A/N: So what did you think? It's my first attempt at a song fic. I hope you liked it. Please R&R so that I know what you thought. This is just one chapter, but if I get enough reviews I might add another chapter or make a sequel, one never knows. So anyways R&R it's that little purple/blue button below.

**__**


End file.
